A Love and The Jewel
by Black Juju
Summary: DON'T READ! tESTING SOMETHING! The final battle against Naraku has come. What will happen to the jewel and where will Kagome stay. Will Inuyasha tell her how he feels?
1. An Argument

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but think of the fun I'd have if I did

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic so have mercy. I'll try to make it worth your while but god knows you can't have every one enjoying my masterpiece. **

"_Naraku had caused the destruction of the homes and hopes affecting innocent people. Lives were lost, loved ones torn apart, souls forever broken. We must change this_" thought Kagome sadly.

They were approaching Naraku's castle after a long, deadly journey. Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara were all nervous but determined. Yet the last member of the group was experiencing an entirely different emotion. Anger that came from a single scent.

"Sesshomaru" growled InuYasha "That bastard"

In front of Inuyasha stood a stunning demon with deep golden eyes and glowing white hair that flowed down his back. Scarlet stripes crossed his cheeks and a purple crescent moon was on his forehead. Pointed, elfish ears appeared from beneath the long pale strand. He was garbed in white and light blues and purples a deep contrast from Inuyaha's deep red kimono. Two swords hung at his side.

Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru.

_I'm going to kill him. He won't get between me and Naraku._ Inuyasha thought determined to carry out the threat.

"What's wrong little brother, asked Sesshomaru emotionlessly "You have lived a long time for a filthy half breed. That changes tonight.

Inuyasha smirked " I'm not the one who lost an arm"

"Please stop fighting" pleaded Kagome "we both want to kill Naraku, can't we work together?"

"Inuyasha, quiet your human. You are not worthy to fight beside me" said Sesshomaru.

"Keh, I never said I wanted to fight beside you." Inuyasha stated, a challenge his eyes , he wanted to fight.

Sesshomaru was amused by the petty confidence his brother had, though you could never tell looking an him. Trouble always followed after he showed some emotion.

Miroku and Sango decided to intervene hoping stop any more taunting on Inuyasha's part knowing it might lead to a deadly battle. This was wasting valuable time.

"Sesshomaru, Go after Naraku yourself. We are not your real target." Miroku tried.

Sango nodded and turned to Inuyasha " Let's go too, we **will** beat Naraku.

I'm sure of it."

Darkness surrounded them and a purple miasma filed the air.

A deadly voice spoke to them

" ha ha ha I love naive the beliefs of the doomed people."

**NARAKU!**


	2. The Fight Begins

**So here's another chapter of my story. Thanks for the reviews (does little happy dance). I am going to try to update often. Sorry the last chappie was so short. I think this story will have 10 chappies but who the hell knows?**

**NARAKU!**

The appearance of this evil demon caused them all to stop and gasp. Only Sesshomaru did not seemed surprised . A small smaill smile showed on his face, predicting trouble. He spoke.

"Well you finally showed yourself Naraku"

The goup of fighters were bloodthirsty for revenge.

Miroku was a lecherous monk cursed with a wind tunnel in his hand. His curse had become his greatest weapon

Sango , a demon slayer was avenging her dead village. Her brother had become Naraku's puppet.

Kagome wanted to kill Naraku to stop his deadly rein.

InuYasha was aware of everyone's feeling but right now he felt so close to reaching his dream of the sacred jewel that Naraku would get the blast of everyone's fury.

But in the back of his mind InuYasha

'_Do I care for the jewel or Kagome"_

Kagome looked around "where is Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha smirked and said" Bet he didn't want to look stupid next to us

Miroku called to Naraku "What a surprise you never dirty your own hands

Both InuYasha and Kagome yelled

"Yeah, your just a manipulative bastard"

"Your death day has come"

Then a sad but strong voice called

"Where is my brother"

Naraku chuckled" My dear Sango do you still believe that he will truly be you brother ever again? He snapped his fingers "Come Kohaku"

A young boy appeared from behind him.

Kagome whispered "Kohaku"

Naraku drew attention to himself again.

"Meet your doom."

As demons grew from Naraku's body the were faced with his true form. A monstrosity of pulsing evil. On either side of Naraku, Kagura and Kanna appeared

Kanna walked to Kagome

"I will take care of you" she spoke in her creepily quiet voice.

Kagura flew to Miroku and Sango.

Sango called to her

"You believe you can beat us.

"Of course" she laughed

"_I can't kill them, they might destroy Naraku and I'll be forever free_

Oblivious to Kagura thoughts, they began to fight.

"Well InuYasha it's just me and you" Naraku

InuYasha growled and smirked "don't be so sure of your victory."

Naraku called out again "Sesshomaru have you come to fight as well?


	3. Threats

Disclaimer: Even though I don't own Inuyasha, don't you think he would look good in blue?

**Well, all you people reading my third chappie brings a tear to my eyes . Thanks to Grieving Divinity and magic15 for the great reviews. Now that the mushy stuff is over lets start the action. In the words of my dear Dad: "This stunt is a driver in a closed course and should not be attempted athome"**

Naraku called out "Sesshomaru, have you come to fight as well?"

InuYasha turned and yelled at Sesshomaru.

"Damn you Sesshomaru. Get the hell out of here!"

Sesshomaru looked toward Naraku, as if Inuyasha had said nothing.

" You are in my way, brother, I will kill Naraku" said Sesshomaru to Inuyasha in a monotone not pulling his gaze from Naraku's face.

"Shut up I will have Nar.."

A streak of light passed Inuyasha, stopping him mid-sentence. He turned and saw Sesshomaru, sword raised, charging at Inuyasha's opponent.

_Back with Kagome and Kanna_

"Give your soul to me Kagome." Said Kanna eerily "Enter my mirror"

Kagome resisted as Kanna placed the mirror in front of her.

"_It's drawing me in. Such peace, like a lullaby lulling me to sleep."_ Thought Kagome.

But in the back of her mind a stronger force speaking _"No, I must stay here, my friends are here._

Kanna focused all her powers on absorbing this girl's pure soul

_Stay with your friends,_

Kanna closed her eyes and concentrated.

_stay with…...**INUYASHA**_

Kanna's concentration broke when pain exploded in her mind as Kagomes soul pulled out of her mirror

Kagome stood with her bow with her bow drawn, panting heavily.

" You can never control me. DIE!"

Her bow shone with a light that was bursting with power and purity. It flew through the air and it hit it's target.

Kanna's eyes flew open as the arrow pierced through her mirror and into her heart. The forever pale reincarnation found a stain of color creeping through the fabric of her dress. She looked down and said her last word.

"Blood"

She fell to the ground as Kagome looked around weakly for signs of her friends.

"Nothing, I must have been led away when Kanna tried to my soul."

Then Kagome felt something.

"A jewel shard, and it's tainted with evil."

Finding new strength, she set off in the direction of the shard.

_With the two brothers and the demon lord._

Sesshomaru's tokijin sliced trough a demonic tenticcal as it made it's way toward him.

"Do you really think that that would pain me" smirked Naraku

Inuyasha charged past Sesshomaru and leapt to strike with his tessiga. He yelled

"No but it makes a great distraction!"

Naraku protected himself as a demon moved in front of Inuyasha attack.

"As I thought, you have grown stronger, Naraku." Sesshomaru stated

"So you used me as a test?" Inuyasha said angrily "What the hell is wrong with you Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru uncharacteristically smiled "You are an idiot, InuYasha"

He turned to Naraku "Your blood will cover my sword."

InuYasha smiled. " That should be easy because when my wind scar obliterates Naraku there will be plenty of blood to go around.

Seeing a possible threat Naraku thought

"_If they combine forces I could be in trouble"_

_Meanwhile with Miroku and Sango_

"Hirikotsu!"

Sango's boomerang flew at Kagura destroying everything in it's path but was pushed back with a sweep of the reincarnations fan.

"I am the **wind **sorceress, you know." Kagura grinned. "Your weapon is useless against me.

Miroku held out his hand

"Wind Tun…"

But before he could release his hellhole, another cry was heard.

"Dance of Blades!"

Streaks of light flew at Miroku causing him to bring down his hand.

The two comrades glared at the smiling witch.

"KAGURA!" Bellowed a voice " I have a new fight for you"

"_That Naraku" _thought Kagura _"How long must I do his bidding. I long to be free, like the I control but he holds my heart in his hand. Damn him!"_

"Well lets all join the fight"

Sango and Miroku followed, both understanding it could mean death.

Naraku smiled "We are all here except…..Inuyasha, your wench is missing."

"Naraku, what have you done with her." Growled Inuyasha

Maybe you should go find her , I'll take care of your friends" laughed Naraku

"That wont be necessary" called a voice


	4. The Fight Ends

**I would like to apologies for the long wait. I haven't updated in sooo long cause of homework and junk and I fully except and deserve any complaints anyone says. Truly I'm sooo sorry! I'll try to update more often.**

**Disclaimer:** Please I beg of you, don't sue. I don't own InuYasha

**SURGEN GENERALS WARNING:** Do not read this if you are pregnant, experience heart problems, or are over the age of 12. May cause nausea heartburn headaches, upset stomach, or severe diarrhea

**When I got the idea for this story I planned to make it mostly romance. I wanted to set op the story with a chapter of action explaining everything but I got kinda caught up in the fight bit. I've never written action before so I'm trying desperately to keep it interesting. I'll probably focus on the romance 1 chappy from now. Please bare with me till then. **

**Also I love that some people are reviewing my work (cough, cough, magic15, Grieving Divinity, cough) But I would really like some input on what I write. Even if it's bad, that's what helps improve a story. **

-Talking

_-Thoughts_

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Sesshomaru and now Kagome stood poised and ready to fight. Naraku was positioned in front of the group with Kagura and Kohaku slightly hidden by his demonic body.

"Well this is going to be interesting." said Sesshomaru in a monotone.

Naraku smirked

"Yes it will be. Your brother's wench has some jewel shards." Naraku spoke smugly. "You have been a pain in my side for too long"

As he finished his statement Naraku and his minions attacked.

The heroes charged.

Many roars thundered from the sky as the group saw hundreds of Naraku's demons descended from the sky like tainted angels.

"Everyone go I'll take care of these small demons" cried Miroku, holding his right hand out.

Sango protested "But Mir….

"GO!"

Miroku held steady as the demons were sucked into his black hole.

Sango turned to fight Naraku but was blocked my Kohaku. Though she war mentally breaking inside Sango understood that what she was fighting for was more important than her feelings and she fought her brother not holding back.

Sesshomaru, InuYasha and Kagome headed for Naraku, who was waiting for them. Kagura stopped in front of the three and blocked passage to a smirking Naraku.

"I can't let you through, you have shards" said Kagura dispassionately sending her attack at them.

"_I want them to pass, they can kill Naraku for me. But he still holds my heart._

"What about it?" yelled InuYasha arrogantly "It ain't like you can have'm!"

He was suddenly thrown backwards with such a gust of wind that he let go of Kagome.

"INUYASHA!"

"Shut up girl all I want is your shards. Naraku will be the one to kill you." Said Kagura pulling the jewel shards from around Kagome's neck.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes while waching the scene play out before him. "This Sesshomaru has no time for such trivial games." And with that he moved to Naraku.

InuYahsa rushed to Kagome who lay on the ground, "I'm sorry I left you Kagome. Are you okay."

"I'll be fine." Said Kagome rubbing her head.

"Naraku" called Kagura "The shards" she held out her hand

He smirked and promptly knocked Kagura to the ground.

"You think I don't know about your betrayal? Ha, you have out lived your usefulness. I will crush your heart" called Naraku coloesing his hand when suddenly his mouth fell open.

InuYahsa and Kagome, who were in front of Naraku stpped and strared.

Sesshomaru had cut of Naraku's hand that had been holding the shards and Kagura's heart.

"_I can feel it. M m my heart it's……beating."_ I I I am free!" Called Kagura her had on her now beating heart. "Lord Sesshomaru, you saved me."

" I did not save you" said Sesshomaru without care.

Miroku came jogging over. "The loss of his hand distracted Naraku and the demons stopped coming." Explained Miroku, panting "Where is Sango?"

A chilling voice anwered "where indeed"

Naraku laughed.

"You can suffer the death of a friend before your own."

Sango turned at the same time a ball of energy came flying at her. She was comepletly helpless when she heard a small whispered word.

"Sister"

And the slave she had been fighting finnaly looked like her brother as he jumped in front of the demonic energy, sacrificing his life for his sister.

Tears falling down her chheks she called to the rest of the group. "Combine your attacts, he cannot beat us."

InuYasha smiled "your dead"

Our hero's and even Kagura gathers their energy and unleashes their greatest attack.

"WIND SCAR"

"SACRED ARROW"

"HIRIKOTSU"

"WIND TUNNEL"

"DRAGON STRIKE"

"DANCE OF THE DRAGONS"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

And then……

There was silence and….

There was victory.


	5. Authors Note

Hey guys,

I fixed the last chappie so enjoy.I changed my pen name from Eclipsis13 to Black Juju (black magic) . I'm going to do a lot more romance in the next chappies so please read. I'll update more now that I have more time on my hands. Thanks for reading

See ya

Black Juju

p.s. sorry for the long time no update.


	6. After

**Hey all, I will be able to update a lot more after Friday. I have a ton of stuff to do but I'm taking care of it. Ever have one of those days when you just feel like the world has taken a sudden dislike of you and just decides to let everything cave in on you? That has been me lately. I hope you can get past these days and have a good time because there are lots of those. I'm sorry if this is shorter than usual but I will have more time soon. By the way, I'm going to start a new comedy story soon. Look for it! Thanks please review and smile!11**

**Disclaimer:  I can't help but say that in my heart breaks when I say that I "sniff" don't own InuYasha! I'm going to go off and have a good cry TT**

-"Talking"

_-"Thoughts"_

Last time in "A Love and the Jewel"------

_Our heroes and even Kagura gather their energy and unleash their greatest attacks._

"_WIND SCAR"_

"_SACRED ARROW"_

"_HIRIKOTSU"_

"_WIND TUNNEL"_

"_DRAGON STRIKE"_

"_DANCE OF THE DRAGONS"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_And then……_

_There was silence and…._

_There was victory._

_-_Now

"We did it. We beat Naraku! I can't believe it!" said Kagome, happy but a bit breathless even though she was also thinking about another problem.

"_Now that Naraku's dead we only need two jewel shards from Kouga. What will I do then? I am weaker than the rest of them and all I'm good for is sensing the shards. When we finish InuYasha will be with Kikyou. I never see InuYasha again."_

InuYasha replied "Feh, of course we killed him. It was just a matter of time." He was thinking along almost the same lines as Kagome.

"_I not going to become a full demon anymore, I know the effects that will have on the group. But what now. All we need is that wimpy wolf's shard. I'll cut off his legs. I want Kagome to stay, I need her. But I have Kikyou and she matters, doesn't she? Not like Kagome does……"_

Completely oblivious to each others thoughts they turned to help their friends.

Sesshomaru, seeing that the battle was over and his foe had been defeated knew that he had no need to be there. He began walking away until Kagome's timid thanks to him as InuYasha looked away. Ignoring them he stepped into the forest.

Kagura offered a small smile in thanks to the gang and rose from the ground on her feather.

InuYasha looked at her and said "What the hell is her problem, the ungrateful witch?"

Meanwhile Miroku and Sango sat together.

Miroku spoke softly with a small grin on his face. "Now you can bear my child."

Sango giggled and kissed him softly.

This would have been a great moment if Shippou had not decided that it was a great time to see how the pair was doing.

_Meanwhile in a forest…………_

"Lord Sesshomaru, how was the battle?"

"Shut up silly girl. My Lord do you need anything?"

"Anything my Lord?"

These questions were pelted at the silent demon lord by his to vassals an ugly green toad Jaken and a human girl Rin who he had a soft spot for though he would never admit to it.

"Silence now." Said Sesshomaru somehow being very forceful though he had not raised his voice at all.

"Show yourself. You have been trailing us for an hour." His voice echoed through the forest.

From behind a tree Kagura stepped out with a look of utter surprise on her face.

"You knew I was following you the whole time?" she asked.

Rin curiously interrupted "Who is she my lord? She seems nice and she is pretty. Maybe she could come with us."

Ignoring the comment Sesshomaru asked "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to thank you. You freed me from Naraku's grasp."

All Kagura got was a quiet "Indeed" and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow elegantly.

Sesshomaru was confused though he did not show it._ "What does she want? Why would she follow me? I shall walk back to my castle. If what she wants is so important she will come."_

Sesshomaru turned and walked away his vassals following behind.

Then Kagura heard two words.

"Follow me."

**So people it's shorter than I wanted but I have work to do. By the way this is not a Sesshy/Kagura story but I wanted to ad a side story to keep things changing and to have breaks from my lovely InuYasha and Kagome. Update when I can, see ya!**

**P.S. Review please **


	7. Tears and a Discussion

**Hey people,**

**Thanks to all who review. I'm going to be more into romance from here on out. I got banned from my computer but I just got allowed back on. Oh I just wanted to tell you that when you see  it is a smiley face. For some reason it doesn't show up on this site. Anyhoo, I wanted to say I tried to fix the grammar in the last chapter so thank you for that suggestion. We last left Kagura following dear Sesshy and the inu group recouping from the battle. I bit of worried thoughts on 1InuYasha and Kagome's part. This chappie is centered on Kagome and Inu so read and enjoy:DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. …………….Life sucks………………**

-Talking

_-Thoughts_

_In a nearby village………_

"BEGONE EVIL DEMON!" a voice yelled.

Kagome, sweat dropping, whispered to InuYasha "How long do you think it will take the villagers to figure out Miroku's scam?"

InuYasha, rather disgusted by Miroku's "exorcisms" just shrugged and rolled his eyes.

A while later the friends could be found in a large room eating dinner.

"As a monk, shouldn't you be felling very guilty, as you have cheated innocent villagers?" asked Sango with some disdain.

Miroku, who truly felt that he was not at fault in this instance, replied "I am aiding the common man."

"How the hell do you figure that?" yelled InuYasha demanded

Grinning, Miroku answered "We are the common man."

The girls rolled there eyes, Shippou smacked his head in resignation, InuYasha snorted and a small "meow" came from Kirara.

"It's lucky I love you, buddy" said Sango, leaning onto her soon to be husband.

Across the room Kagome inwardly sighed. _"Look at them, there so happy together. I'll never have that with InuYasha. I don't think I'll be able to love another. STOP THAT!"! _She scolded herself mentally. "_You are stronger than this. But…………"_

InuYasha seemed to notice some of Kagome's mental distress because he turned to her and said "What wrong now?" It had come out much ruder than he had meant but he always felt guilty when she was upset as if all her problems were his fault and he had been fighting his own inner turmoil. He did not expect her reaction to his question however.

A few tears slid down her face and she abruptly sat up and said quietly "I'm going out for a walk. I need to have some time to think."

She left the room.

All was quiet inside the room until Shippou broke the silence.

"InuYasha, you are such an idiot. Poor Kagome, you treat her like dirt."

InuYasha couldn't believe she had started crying over that. Though he wasn't proud of it, he knew he said the same things everyday. So, in this state off shock, he didn't even register Shippou's insult.

Grabbing Kagome's bag, with a sharp glare at the stunned half-demon as if to say "I hope you're happy." Sango left the room saying that they would be going to the hot springs **alone**.

"Well you have really done it this time." said Miroku with raised eyebrows. "If you love Kagome, you shouldn't treat her like that."

InuYasha stuttered. "I don't love her I……." He couldn't think up what to say so he put up a rude front to hide his saddened and confused feelings. "Who asked you monk. I'm going after her, she might get hurt."

With that he stalked out of the room.

Shippou shot an inquisitive look at Miroku and asked "Sango is with her so why is he worried, Kagome's safe."

"I don't think that's the problem Shippou." said the monk to the small kitsune, shaking his head.

_In the hot springs…………_

"I just don't know what to do Sango." said Kagome quietly to the slayer. "I saw you and Miroku together and I knew InuYasha and I will never have that. Then InuYasha just yelled and I thought that he was proving my feelings right and it was like he was shoving that fact in my face." Tears began to fall down her face once again. "I couldn't take it anymore."

Sango was sad for her friend. Secretly she felt that the half-demon that Kagome had lost her heart to shared her feelings but she wasn't sure. So she gently comforted her friend.

"InuYasha is very stressed lately with the jewel almost complete. He doesn't want to admit it but I believe he is also felling upset because he might lose you. He has a choice ahead of him. I don't think he will turn into a full demon anymore but what will he do. Kagome, give a chance to calm and gather his thought before you make any decisions. You owe that to both him and yourself."

"O.K., I'll try" said Kagome with some degree of courage.

_Meanwhile, in the forest……_

_InuYasha POV_

"_I've got to find Kagome and apologize. I hate when she's mad at me. Why do her feelings mean so much to me? How do I feel about her? This feeling has been tugging at me for awhile. Maybe I…I think…… I lov……………_

"Who's there?" I called then I smelt something I hadn't processed through my thoughts. I uttered a name.

"Kikyou"

**So people, I hate Kikyou but she had to come in the story. I hoped you liked this chapter and I'll try to update soon.**

**Thanks. Please, please, please review.**


	8. A Meeting

**Well hi all! I'm feeling rather hyper today. I think I over did the Easter chocolate thing. Hahahah….sigh. Ok I'd like to give a heartfelt thank you to the beautiful people who reviewed. It gives me hope for later chapters. Remember if you have even a small problem with what I write, please say. I appreciate any input and I will gladly do my best to fix any problems. I encourage readers to have fun when reading any story. Enjoy**

**P.S. Lesson of the day: Too much chocolate is not good for anyone. **

**Disclaimer: I DO OWN INUYASHA! No I'm sorry I don't. O my god leave me alone. See too much chocolate!**

-Talking

_-Thoughts_

_Last chapter……………_

"_I've got to find Kagome and apologize. I hate when she's mad at me. Why do her feelings mean so much to me? How do I feel about her? This feeling has been tugging at me for awhile. Maybe I…I think…… I lov……………_

"Who's there?" I called then I smelt something I hadn't processed through my thoughts. I uttered a name.

"Kikyou"

_Now………………_

"Hello InuYasha." Spoke the dead priestess "You should be aware of your surroundings. I could have killed you."

InuYasha still stunned and strangely _upset _with her sudden appearance simply muttered "I was thinking about something." He looked up and asked quietly "Why are you here, Kikyou?"

Kikyou gave a dark chuckle and replied "What, you didn't miss me my dear InuYasha?"

_With Kagome and Sango…………_

"Where are you going now, Kagome?" Asked Sango "I don't think you should be out alone."

Kagome turned to her friend with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I need to have a quick walk. I have my bow and besides," Kagome continued "Naraku is gone and I'm a lot stronger. Don't worry."

Sighing, Sango reluctantly left her friend in piece though she understood that Kagome would not be at peace at all. She was deeply hurt even though she had agreed to give InuYasha a chance.

Kagome sat there thinking about what she should say when she came back to the hut. They would be worried. She had wandered father away from the village, and was in unfamiliar territory.

_With Kikyou and InuYasha…………_

"InuYasha, do you know what you will do now that you have defeated Naraku?" was the quiet question from Kikyou

InuYasha truthfully replied though he was guarding his emotions "I'm not sure."

"My whole purpose in my new living state was to destroy Naraku. I have no purpose anymore" said Kikyou without a trace of fear. "I am bound for hell."

Sadness swept over InuYasha along with another emotion that he could no identify at the moment. Kikyou watched his reaction with interest.

Suddenly there was a stirring in the bushes. InuYasha froze.

_Kagome's POV _

_I thought I saw lights through the underbrush so I followed it. What I saw broke my heart. How much torture can one person take in one day? The lights that I had seen were actually Kikyou's soul collectors. Kikyou were in deep conversation and there was emotion in InuYasha's eyes that I had never seen before. He was showing her a part of himself he had never shown me. I tripped and I fell into the clearing in which Kikyou and InuYasha resided. They spied me and I turned and ran but not before I saw the guilt that shimmered in InuYasha's eyes which hurt more than anything else. To him I bet I was just naive little love struck Kagome. I guess I'm just I child to him. So I ran, not knowing where I was going and not caring what happened to me. Then I heard something that stopped by heart as I looked up into violent red eyes and a scream pierced through my throat._

_With InuYasha and Kikyou………_

InuYasha saw Kagome stumble into the scene and he was overcome by guilt and true regret. She did no deserve this. She was special. He had felt, at the beginning, Kagome had thought of him as more than a friend but as time wore on and different problems occurred he felt that as he began to feel closer to Kagome she became more distance. No one noticed of course, but subtle changes began before the final battle with Naraku. She seemed somehow…resigned and he felt at fault for this.

He saw her eyes fill with tears before she turned and ran. He went after her forgetting Kikyou, who was left standing in the clearing.

Kikyou drew herself up, grabbed her bow and arrows and sprinted away.

Then both InuYasha and Kikyou heard a scream.

**I am stopping here. I have planed out next chappie already and I'm warning you, it is a bit short but it fits the story. Please tune in mext time to find out what happens. I'm turning into a T.V. announcer. It only takes a minute or less to write a review. Anyone can leave one. See ya next time!**


	9. To The Death

**Hey guys, (I always start my Author notes like this, don't I? I need to think of a different hello, don't you think? Oh well.)**

**Anyway I want to thank the cool people who reviewed: Inu&Kag4ever, inulover, and Enchanting eyes. I felt so special when I read them and I am glad someone likes my work. I will answer inulover's question of why there is no Kirara in my story. Frankly, I was so rapped up in trying to portray the relationships and action in my story well that I had trouble fitting her in. I am a big Kirara fan (who wouldn't be? She's so cute and powerful!) and I'm going to try to put her in more and I think I will write a scene where the gang relies on her. Thanks for the question. If anyone has another question, tell me and I will get back to you. I would also like to say that on weekends and Fridays I will probably update every day but during the week I'm not sure just how often I will be able to update but I shall try my very best. We last Kagome at the mercy of something with violent red eyes while InuYasha and Kikyou were in pursuit. Well I believe I have rambled on long enough. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, but if I did they could keep Kikyou…...and Jaken.**

-Talking

_-Thoughts_

"KAGOME!" called InuYasha, both worried and guilt ridden. "_If anything happens to her it will be my fault."_

Kikyou followed InuYasha in the direction of her reincarnation. A bit of sadness crept onto her usually emotionless face. InuYasha had forgotten about her when he had run off to save Kagome. _Kagome, is it you he wishes for? _Kikyou had known this would happen though is hadn't lessened the pain when she had been proved right.

"InuYasha, there is a demonic aura in the direction of Kagome. She will not be able to save herself." Kikyou said. She no longer wished to carry the hatred that she had harbored since her awakening from death. "We will save her."

Without hesitation, InuYasha sped off in the direction of the demonic aura. All he could think was "_Kagome, please be alright. I need you."_ InuYasha ran into the clearing where the demonic aura, Kagome's scent resided. But there was another smell there. He recognized it and felt both sick and enraged. Kagome's blood was staining the grass under her body.

Over her stood a demon of considerable height, whose claws raised above its head. It was larger than InuYasha my quite a bit. His skin was scaly and it seemed to the color the sky during a thunder storm. Fangs protruded from his mouth as strange violent red eyes turned to InuYasha.

Consumed with emotion, InuYasha charged at the beast that was covering HIS Kagome. But he only got so far because the creature shot unrecognizable poison at InuYasha. He had not thought his actions through and he collapsed on the ground, paralyzed. He could only watch as the nameless demon gave the final blow to Kagome. All of a sudden a pure bright light shone between the beast and Kagome's body.

Kikyou had stepped in and saved Kagome's life.

"_This battle will take my life."_ Thought Kikyou_ "InuYasha could never come to hell with me anymore and though he has not relised it yet, his love for my reincarnation is has separates us for eternity. All I wish now is his happiness. _

Kikyou was already weak. That had been her true reason for coming to meet InuYasha. She new that when Naraku died, deaths decreased and though she did not wish for others to leave the planet she had become weak because of the loss. Kikyou wanted her love to come to hell.

Kagome stirred and regained consciousness. She looked around and saw Kikyou standing defensively in front of her as if she was protecting Kagome.

"_Kikyou always hated me. Why would she protect me?" _Thought Kagome "_Where is InuYasha?"_

**INUYASHA!**

InuYasha lay on the ground helplessly watching the scene play out before him. He suddenly saw the demon make another attack. Then Kikyou, seemingly weak to InuYasha's eyes, gave her final and most powerful attack. The demon was destroyed instantly in a flash of light.

Both Kagome and InuYasha watched in horror as the light faded and show the remnants of the battle. Kikyou's body lay still. She had died doing what she had truly wanted. She had died for InuYasha.

InuYasha called "Kikyou" his voice quiet and sad. Kagome looked at the half-demon and felt unbearable shame and guilt wash over her. It was her fault that Kikyou had dyed.

"InuYasha, are you okay?" Kagome tried to comfort him but he shrugged away from her gentle touch.

Tears filled her eyes as Kagome relised that InuYasha would forever blame her……

**So it's much shorter than usual but it how I figured I could fit it in. Well see ya! Please Review!**


	10. Important Note

**Hey people,**

**I'm in trouble for school reasons and I don't know when I will have computer back again. I'm sssssoooooooooo sssssoooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyy!**


	11. Silence and a Familliar Face

**So people, (see, its a different hello:) **

**I have a fairly limited computer time but I managed to score a bit of time so Im trying very, very, very hard. Thanks for those who still read my stories. I love all reviews and those who put my story or me on their alert or fave list are very cool. Thanks again to AnimeMiko15, Inu&Kag4ever, ****Inuyasha05****, inulover, Enchanting Eyes, ****inukagfanatic****inuyasha-daioh****MakiOhguroAyumiHamasakiFan****MyNameIs Rini****, and InuYasha05.**

**I would just like to say that every time I write a chappie I have a song that helps me to calm down a write. Each chapter is different. This chappies song is AStairway to Heaven by Led Zeppelin. It is such a cool song. A good writing rhythm, huh? **

**Well this on with the titleY.**

**Title**

(Just Kidding!)

**Disclaimer:  I DO own INUYY.TASHA HAHAHAHAHAH But I dont own dear sweet Inu boohoo TT !**

-Talking

_-Thoughts_

_Last timeYYYY_

_Both Kagome and InuYasha watched in horror as the light faded and show the remnants of the battle. Kikyous body lay still. She had died doing what she had truly wanted. She had died for InuYasha._

_InuYasha called AKikyou his voice quiet and sad. Kagome looked at the half-demon and felt unbearable shame and guilt wash over her. It was her fault that Kikyou had died. _

_AInuYasha, are you okay? Kagome tried to comfort him but he shrugged away from her gentle touch._

_Tears filled her eyes as Kagome realized that InuYasha would forever blame herYY_

_NowYYYY_

The hike back to Keade's village was silent, InuYasha and Kagome rapped up in their emotions. The others followed quietly make quick glances to their two friends. Miroku, Sango and Shippou all new the basic story and were sympathetic.

Kagome was in a state of such depression that she hardly noticed when they were reaching the village.

_AAny chance of even staying friends with InuYasha is gone. How could I have been so weak? His true love, Kikyou, died for me. How can I expect him to forgive me? He is my life and she was his. I guess that can never change._

A few silent tears ran down Kagomes cheeks and she realized that she was crying too much, but it seemed to her that if she didn'tt she would die full of her swirling sadness.

InuYasha was having a mental argument with himself.

_AI should be sad. Why am I not? What is the felling for Kikyou?_

**You feel relief. She deserved peace.**

_AThats wrong, is that what emotion is blocking my very own mental state?_

**You have other feelings for Kagome and not Kikyou though.**

_Of course IYYY_

**You love her**

_No_

**You love her**

_I dont know._

**Im patient. YOU LOVE HER! **(AN: I just love mental arguments hehehe

_Ok I...I do love her!_

**Finally**

After coming to this realization felt as if a stone had been lifted from his heart. He loved someone who he completely trusted and though he was saddened by Kikyou's death he understood that Kikyou was giving him a chance to be happy. Happy with Kagome.

Kagome glanced toward InuYasha who was deep in thought, she took his silence as a bad thing. She was sure if she tried to break the silence, it would lead to accusations that would hurt more than this silence that surrounded them. So Kagome kept quiet.

When they reached the village, Kagome quickly broke away from InuYasha.

Upon entering the hut, Sango, Shippou and Miroku sat taking together quietly as InuYasha sat in a corner. Kagome sat in the other corner, stroking Kirara soft fur.

Miroku and Sango stood up and made an announcement.

"Miroku and I have decided that we need some time alone now that Naraku is dead. We will be traveling back to my village for a week. Feel free to get the shards from Kouga while we are gone." Said Sango, "We will be gone for two days."

"Shippou, Kirara and Keade will be on a trip to another village to acquire a rare herb." Stated Miroku, "It's very good for healing."

With that everybody left the hut leaving InuYasha and Kagome alone.

_Outside the hut…………_

"I prey to the Kami this works" Miroku whispered nervously.

Sango had come up with the idea to leave InuYasha alone with Kagome under the hope that they could work out their problems and confess their love without pressure. It was a risky trick though. If it didn't work, it could leave both InuYasha and Kagome heartbroken.

Faking confidence Sango replied. "Don't worry, it will work"

Smirking, Miroku replied. "If it would give me some _alone_ time with you."

SLAP!

"PERVERT"

Shaking his head, Shippou muttered "grown ups."

_Back in the hut…………_

Deciding that she had to do the inevitable, Kagome broke the silence.

"Tomorrow we should get Kouga's shards. It shouldn't be too hard." She said not even meeting InuYasha's eyes.

Unsure towards Kagome's actions InuYasha agreed while thinking._ "Why is she upset? She seems so withdrawn._

Noticing InuYasha's indifference to her words, she sat up and said quietly and announced that she would sleep outside tonight.

All of InuYasha instincts told him that he should not leave Kagome to herself but he was sure that she wanted to be alone and his protectiveness would just annoy her. So he let her stroll out into the cold, his heart heavy.

_Out of the hut…………_

Kagome lay against the sacred tree remembering the handsome hanyou that had been sealed there. But instead of the usual happiness that the memories usually carried, new waves of sorrow and guilt passed through her. Familiar tears ran down her face when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up and saw a face.

"Kouga"


	12. Different POV's

**Well then,**

**So guys, I seem to have gotten my computer back now (knocks on wood) my mom seems okay with it (peeks over shoulder). I'll try to write more from now but I can't have any schedule because of school and I know that's not a great excuse but I'm having a hard time lately. Anyone who abandons this story, I bear no grudge. I apologize deeply and my dear readers are a helping me write better and lift confidence but it's so hard for me. Well you came here to read a story so enjoy. **

**This chappie's song is "I don't want to miss a thing" by Aerosmith**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha… Just peachy…**

-Talking

_-Thoughts_

_Last time…………_

_Kagome lay against the sacred tree remembering the handsome hanyou that had been sealed there. But instead of the usual happiness that the memories usually carried, new waves of sorrow and guilt passed through her. Familiar tears ran down her face when she felt a hand on her shoulder._

_She looked up and saw a face._

"_Kouga"_

_Now…………_

_Inside with InuYasha…………_

InuYasha sat leaning against the wall thinking of his beloved Kagome. His thought wandered to the danger of her being outside by herself. Ignoring any former arguments about not following the girl, he sped out the door.

He was scared of losing her. The half-demon followed Kagome's scent to the clearing he had been sealed in. InuYasha was content to just watch her lay against the sacred tree. He was deeply troubled by the fresh scent of newly shed tears.

"_Why is she like this? I'm going to confront her."_

But just as he started to move, InuYasha smelt a horrible stench over the smell of salty tears.

"That disgusting wolf Kouga," thought InuYasha when a thought suddenly occurred to him. "Maybe after the all the times I left with Kikyou she wants to be with Kouga."

Shaking his head thought "She deserves more than a half-breed."

He knew he should go but he couldn't bear to leave the clearing.

Sighing, he watched.

_Kagome POV…………_

_When I looked up and saw that face I couldn't believe it. I really couldn't deal with Kouga right now. My heart was breaking and he wanted me as his woman. _

_He spoke softly to me._

"_Kagome my love, tell me why you are crying? Was it that mutt?"_

_The kindness in his voice was tearing me apart. He was so nice to me and I still couldn't love me. If InuYasha was like that... NO! I do not deserve to wish anything about him. _

_I spoke once again trying to control the sadness in my voice. "I'm just crying because…" I choked out a reason that I could explain to Kouga without speaking of InuYasha. "I'm going home soon Kouga. Forever." _

_He smiled and said quietly" Stay with me as my mate Kagome."_

_I peered up at him through blurry eyes. A moment's silence past and he turned to me and did something I didn't expect. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me. I new I would truly miss him so for once I hugged him back but I knew that when he pulled away I would have to let him down._

_InuYasha's POV………_

_I knew I had lost my chance with Kagome the moment I saw her allow the hug from the wolf. Kouga had won her affections by treating her like she deserves. He was kind to her. He told her how beautiful she is. Maybe if I had done those things she would be mine. _

_How can I live knowing that Kagome is someone else's mate? I stood up not being able to bear the torture of seeing Kagome in another man's arms._

_Then I heard Kagome softly say "Kouga I can't be with you." Her voice seemed to stumble out. "I'm sorry."_

_I allowed a small flame of hope to flicker in my sorrowful heart. If she's not with the wolf than maybe she can be with me! But that's so unlikely. She said that she was leaving forever, without me. I waited to see what else would happen._

_Kagome's POV_

_Kouga seemed so sad when I told him I couldn't be with him. He will make a great mate one day but never with me. I will never love again._

_His face dropped and Kouga asked me "Why, Kagome, tell me why."_

_Could I tell him why? Let him know the heartbreak I went through?_

_As I pondered this, he spoke again, "Is it the mutt Kagome?" _

_He deserved the truth, I decided. I would tell him of my pain._

_InuYasha POV…………_

_I wanted to know why as well. When Kouga mentioned me I strained my ears to hear the answer. Kagome's melodious voice lifted on the wind as I heard her whispered reply._

"_Yes Kouga. I can never be with you because I love InuYasha. But when Kikyou died, I knew I didn't deserve him."_

_When I heard her say she loved me my heart jumped for joy. It plummeted right after when I she said she didn't deserve me. She was a goddess. I'm a disgusting hanyou. Kagome's so much better than me. Does she really believe I would blame her for Kikyou's death? It wasn't her fault at all. _

_Kouga's disbelieving voice entered my ears._

"_Why would you love him. He treats you horrible. Insulting you, never appreciating are power an beauty."_

_My ears drooped as I recognized the truth. I was ashamed. Kouga began talking again._

"_Has he even told he loves you like I have?" he asked desperately_

_Kagome answered with such sadness that my heart twisted painfully._

"_That…that is my heart's wish over anything else. I understand now that it will never happen because he never had feelings for me from the beginning. I just want him happy."_

_I was mentally screaming. "NO, THAT'S NOT TRUE. I LOVE YOU! DON'T LEAVE!"_

_I saw Kouga reach down and grab the jewel shards out of his legs. Softly placing them in Kagome's hand I saw a small tear form in Kouga's eyes. He turned to leave saying,_

"_I love you Kagome. I hope these help you be happy even if it's with the mutt." He sped off as Kagome fell to her knees and sobbed. I walked up slowly to her._

**That's it for this chappie. I know that there are two many switching POV's here but I couldn't think of a better way to do it. I love you all, please review! **


	13. Disbelief, Confessions and a Decision

**Hi guys!**

**I want to wish all the moms out there happy mother's day from Black Juju. I would like to thank last chappie's reviews from inukagfanatic and I loved the review from AnimeMiko15. Well this is probably the third last chapter in my story. Everything is planed already so this is more organized. I want to celebrate the number of hits this story has received (drum roll please) 1211! Cool huh? So on with the story then. I hope you like it because I try really hard.**

**This chappie's song is "Head over Heels" by Alanis Morissette**

**Disclaimer: Though I dislike repeating myself, I don't and sadly never will own InuYasha.**

-Talking

_-Thoughts_

_Last time…………_

_I saw Kouga reach down and grab the jewel shards out of his legs. Softly placing them in Kagome's hand I saw a small tear form in Kouga's eyes. He turned to leave saying,_

"_I love you Kagome. I hope these help you be happy even if it's with the mutt."_

_He sped off as Kagome fell to her knees and sobbed. I walked up slowly to her_

_Now…………_

Kagome lay sobbing bitter tears on the forest floor. She knew that Kouga's gifts were going to give her more pain then anything else. She heard a sound and look up.

InuYasha peered at Kagome's tearstained face. He knew he had caused all the pain in her eyes. It made him more ashamed than he had ever felt in his life.

"_I wanted her to love me but now that I know she does, I feel horrible. I put her in such a terrible state."_

InuYasha thought of the times he had left her alone feeling like she was second in his heart. As shame coursed within him he realized just how much she had given up to be with him.

"_With Kikyou I thought I was having a hard time while she still supported me. As she comforted my pain she hid her own. I can I say I love her when I hurt her this bad. All I can give anymore is honesty."_

As she saw who the stranger was, Kagome's face crumpled. She stared up at the hanyou that she desired, she new this would be the final humiliation. He knew she loved him. The sadness in his eyes told her that he didn't return her feelings.

His eyes lied.

InuYasha spoke. "Kagome……"

She cut across him with a look so bitter, it scared him.

"Have you come here to laugh at poor Kagome, or just for the shards?"

InuYasha gathered his courage. "_If she heard my secret then maybe she can find it in her heart to forgive me, though I don't deserve it." _His voice stuttered and he spoke the words wanted by both of them for so long.

"I love you Kagome."

Her raven colored hair dropped in front of her eyes. Her voice was quiet and c

"This is all you want from me isn't it?" Reaching into her pocket she held out jewel shards.

Kagome's voice grew louder as he felt her aura become more powerful.

"YOU ARE STILL PLAYING WITH MY FEELINGS. IF THIS IS ALL YOU WANT, THEN TAKE THEM!"

She threw the once powerful jewels at InuYasha like they were worthless pebbles. They dropped to the ground and InuYasha made no move to retrieve them.

InuYasha felt like crap. Kagome was upset and he didn't know what he could do to console her. He had told her his feeling and she hadn't believed him. The shikon jewel was the least of his worries at the moment.

Kagome stood there, breathing heavily waiting for InuYasha to grab the jewel shards and leave her in the dark. Instead he came closer until she felt his strong arms around her. She once enjoyed the few moments like this but now she felt as if his arms were burning her and she struggled out of his arms. He held tight.

"InuYasha, you have the shards, leave me alone. You never loved me; I was just a jewel detector to you."

He looked into her puffy red eyes and decided that she was the most beautiful being in the universe. He knew that unless he told her with confidence of his love, she would never believe him. So much hurt InuYasha could never erase.

"You are more than a detector to me."

To Kagome's surprise, he leaned down till there was only an inch separating his lips and hers. He whispered to her.

"And I will always love you."

And his lips came crashing down on hers.

Kagome's head was spinning.

"_InuYasha loves me. After all this time I forgive him."_

InuYasha broke the kiss and waited for her reaction. He heard her heart beating and hoped it was a good thing.

"I love you too."

He looked into her dazed eyes and saw the truth through his own eyes. His vision grew blurry as he realized he had found acceptance and love in Kagome.

This time she reached up and kissed him and he threaded his hands in his loves hair and deepened the kiss.

Suddenly, Kagome broke away from their own private heaven. InuYasha looked up through his half lidded eyes with a look of confusion settling on his face.

"InuYasha, what will you do with the jewel. No matter what, I will support you."

InuYasha was amazed but some how, not surprised. "_I don't deserve her."_

Kagome hoped with all her heart that he would not choose to become a full demon and forget about her. But she stood by her word. Kagome would continue to love him through anything.

InuYasha looked into her eyes and told her his decision.

"Kagome, you should be able to have a normal husband that you won't have to be ashamed of. I love you and for you I will become human."

Kagome frowned and looked at him.

"You said for me, right?"

InuYasha nodded, wondering what she wanted.

"You won't be happy as a human so then neither would I. I will never be ashamed of us."

Her eyes softened and she added, "I would miss the cute doggy ears anyway."

A smile graced the half demons face as he stared at the goddess Kagome. _"She really is different from Kikyou; she not only accepts, but likes who I am. Whatever go blessed me with her, has my thanks." _

Her voice lifted through his thoughts pulling him out of his trance. She seemed to look rather energized and he wondered what her idea was.

"InuYasha, no matter what happens; will you stay with me and love me forever?"

"Forever Kagome." InuYasha replied with no hesitance at all.

Kagome bent down and picked up the shards in hands, cupping them and closing her eyes as if she was preying.

Pure pink light surrounded Kagome as it lifted her into the sky like a star. A blinding flash of light shone throughout the land.

The pink star lowered to the ground.

**That's the end of this chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it. I will try to update as soon as I can. Please my beautiful fans, review. Luv ya!**


	14. The Change and a Question

**Hellllllllooooooooo!**

**Well guys, long time no write for me but I have a good reason. I am going up north this long weekend and I'm trying to do all this weekend's homework in one week. That is a shit-load of work. I'm actually writing this at ummm, (looks at clock) 6:24 in the morning. I am very tired. So my friend said I should have ended the story with last chapter but it leaves so many things unanswered. I hope you agree. Thanks to all the reviewers!**

**This chappie's song is "Holiday" by Greenday **

**Disclaimer: I don't (yawn) zdlkf;sdlkf;fsdfdsdkguish what, what….oh sorry, my head just hit the keyboard. (Yawn) What was I saying? Oh yea I don't own InuYasha.**

You know the drill.

-Talking

_-Thinking_

_Last time,_

"_InuYasha, no matter what happens; will you stay with me and love me forever?"_

"_Forever Kagome." InuYasha replied with no hesitance at all._

_Kagome bent down and picked up the shards in hands, cupping them and closing her eyes as if she was preying._

_Pure pink light surrounded Kagome as it lifted her into the sky like a star. A blinding flash of light shone throughout the land._

_The pink star lowered to the ground._

_Now…………_

"KAGOME!" InuYasha yelled running over to the fallen Kagome's limp body. His heart was pounding in his chest and InuYasha was terrified.

"_She has to get up. What did she do to herself, just after we confessed our love? What if she really doesn't love me?"_

Kagome's raven hair spilled over her face and her body lay facing the stars. She began to wake up. InuYasha was afraid to believe her recovery. One word escaped her lips as she began to stand up, "InuYasha."

InuYasha hugged her to his chest never wanting her to leave the safe haven of his arms. It felt so good to have her am feminine body pressed against him. He buried his face in her neck, inhaling her beautiful scent.

"_She smells great and ve……… different. Her scent was distracting before, but now it's just maddening. Why is her scent changed?_

The hanyou pulled back and looked into his lover's eyes expecting the chocolate brown eyes he loved. Emerald orbs stared back at him. He looked her up and down.

The first thing he noticed was that her body had completely matured and was curved perfectly. (trust a guy to pick that out first.) Her hair had grown down to her butt and the raven locks had a bluish tint in them. Where her delicate nails used to be, there were claws that looked like fatal weapon. Then as his amber eyes traveled to Kagome's head, his eyes widened.

Kagome had not said a word during InuYasha's inspection of her new appearance. _"Does he hate me now? Do I look like a beast? I did this for him."_

She looked to InuYasha and asked quietly, "Do I have dog ears?"

InuYasha, still processing her new appearance only nodded. Indeed, two fury ears sat on top of her head, twitching under InuYasha's scrutiny.

Kagome bit her lip nervously. Her voice wavered a bit. "InuYasha, I did this for you. I became a half demon so now we can be together forever." Her eyes fell to the floor. "Don't you love me anymore?"

Kagome held her breath, anticipating his next move.

InuYasha looked at Kagome and his heart thumped painfully. She had done this for him. Didn't she understand the shame that came with being a half demon? Would she really give up her humanity for him? He felt a mixture of happiness and extreme pain. How could he stand it when she got the hurtful stares of people who would shriek demon at her because of him? But she seemed okay with her loss but he knew he needed to reassure that he still loved her. That was the least he could do.

"Kagome, of course I still love you. Are you sure you still love me? You gave your humanity for me. No one has ever sacrificed so much for me."

Kagome smiled one of her smiles that made him just want to melt. Only Kagome could do that to him.

"You were willing to become a weak human for me, but I know you would hate that. So I changed for you and I will love you no matter what" She answered embracing him again.

InuYasha took a deep breath asked Kagome a question that had been pulling at his mind for a while now. It was a tough decision but he felt the best time was now, after they had confessed their feelings. Still, he was scared.

"Kagome, will you be my mate?"

**Okay guys this is a short chapter but I need to go to school. I wont post again till next week. I can't update all long weekend though sorry. My vacation and all. Well see you next time.**

**Black Juju**


	15. A Question from the Author ?

**Hey guys,**

**This is just a short note. I was wondering if you think I should make a sequel to this story that will follow Sesshomaru and Kagura from where I left off. I want your opinion. Please review and tell me your vote. Yay or nay?**

**Thanks**


	16. A happy ending

**Hey guys,**

**I just wanted to say that this is my last chapter of this story. I'm seriously crying as I write this. I haven't updated for so long for two reasons. One, my life has been hectic. Because it's so busy I just can't find the time to sit and write and two I'm so hesitant to finish this story because it has been in my mind for so long that I'm scared to start something new. Because of the great reviews from my last note I shall be doing a sequel. **

**I thank you all. I also want to recommend all Canadian anime lovers to go to Anime North. A wonderful anime convention and even though I had to travel a lot to go to one it was totally worth it. Dress up, bring money, and enjoy. **

**I would appreciate if any of you that liked this story will stick around for the sequel with Sesshy and Kagura. If not, that's okay. I'm thanking everyone that has had anything to do with this story. (I'm tearing up.) **

**I want point out that they will mate in this chapter but I do not write lemons so don't expect anything major.**

**There is some humor in this chappie because I want to end on a happy note (sniff sniff waaaaaaaaaa!) I'm an emotional person.**

**Here's the last song: "Closing Time" by Semi Sonic **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned InuYasha but if wishes were horses…. Well, you know the rest. I don't own InuYasha. (Smiles sadly)**

**You know the drill,**

-Talking

_-Thoughts_

_Last Time,_

"_You were willing to become a weak human for me, but I know you would hate that. So I changed for you and I will love you no matter what" She answered embracing him again._

_InuYasha took a deep breath asked Kagome a question that had been pulling at his mind for a while now. It was a tough decision but he felt the best time was now, after they had confessed their feelings. Still, he was scared._

"_Kagome, will you be my mate?" _

_Now,_

Kagome's eyes sparkled and InuYasha knew his answer. His fears vanished.

The fire in her heart leaped in response to his question. Her dreams all falling into place, she replied immediately. "Yes. I love you."

The half-demon experienced a moments doubt but he thought of Kagome and her realized something,

"_All this time I was doubting her feelings and hurting her. I will never do that again."_

As a comfortable silence settled in InuYasha spoke up. "For us to become mates be I have to mark you."

Kagome was wondering if he would bring this up. She had had a long talk in the hot springs with Sango about demon mating. She knew that the male must first protect the female (she had been very happy upon hearing this, hoping InuYasha's possessiveness was a sign) than if the female consents he must mark her, mixing their blood. Finally they would mate in the physical sense of the word, binding the two lover's souls together forever.

"_A fantasy come true." _

Snapping out of her trance, she looked up into InuYasha's eyes which were pleading for an answer. He always melted when he did that. She knew that he had to reassure him, giving him her trust for eternity.

"Of course InuYasha."

He looked as his raven haired angel and thought "_My heart_ _is with the one I trust." _He moved silently to her neck exposing his fangs. Her hair fell over her eyes.

"What about your home?" asked InuYasha, worried. "How will you get home now that the jewel is gone?"

InuYasha was surprised to see no fear or worry in her eyes. Kagome spoke with a determined voice.

"InuYasha, to become a half demon and get rid of the Shikon Jewel I had to absorb the jewel's power and purity. Because of this, the jewel will always be part of me and it will always let me through the well."

Kagome smiled though her eyes showed that she was very serious. She spoke once again. "And though I would miss them horribly, if I couldn't go through the well, it would always be home here with you."

InuYasha drew her into his arms and proclaimed his love to her. She whispered in his ear and sighing, he replied.

"Forever, InuYasha."

"Forever, Kagome."

A strange mixture of agonizing pain and sensual pulsed through her as InuYasha's fangs entered the creamy flesh of Kagome's neck.

Auras flared as the two's blood combined and fire engulfed their hearts. They lay together on the grass floor under the sacred tree where it had all started and began an age old dance as their soul joined forever.

_Two days later……………_

A soft thump was felt as the villagers looked around to find the source. A large feline touched to the ground as the two riders slid of the demon's back. The feline was engulfed in fire and what was left was a small cat.

This would have scared the people if they had not seen them many times before. The children of the village ran to the cat calling "Kirara!"

Sango and Miroku began walking to Keade's hut.

_Miroku's POV…………_

I wonder if my plan had worked out. I really hope InuYasha didn't drive Kagome away. I, Sango, Shippou and even Kirara would miss her cheerful self. She holds this group together whether she knows it or not.

I looked to Sango and after getting a slight nod from my love I peeked inside the hut, bracing myself for the torture I know I would experience no matter if my idea had worked out or not.

Oh my god. This is unbelievable. In the middle of the hut right in the middle of the floor there is a red that under my closer inspection is InuYasha lying on top of Kagome under his robe. Naked! My plan worked. Hehehehehehehehehehe. This is hilarious. They seem so content with each other. I always thought InuYasha snored. Kagome has such nice bod….. I can just feel a slap coming from Sango now. Oh ya Sango! I've got to tell my darling love.

Outside I seem to hear very childlike voice. I burst out and I see Shippou. I'm not sure if he should come in here. This should be interesting

_Narrator POV_

A sudden small gust of wind blew through Sango's hair as a purple blur streaked from the hut. The blur that was actually the lecherous Miroku grabbed up Shippou stopping him from entering the hut while at the same time trying to have a word with Sango privately.

It was a rather funny scene for the village onlookers (A:N that is what I call those people that get in the way by crowding battles.) A grinning monk was clutching a struggling, yelling kitsune while a young woman was being pestered by strange looks and whispers that while the small child interrupted the secret telling.

_Meanwhile inside the hut…………_

The happy Hanyou that was occupying the small hut and the even smaller make-shift blanket was just rousing from his deep sleep. He felt soft feminine curves against him and remembered last night's events. InuYasha new his life had reached a turning point. With Kagome here "_as well as here"_ he knew sadness was far gone. He could have a family now and let his children be loved and accepted as he had wanted to be.

He was in the middle of making the decision on whether he was too tiered or too lazy to open his eyes when he heard some noises coming from outside his little hut. He smelt a familiar scent and inwardly groaned.

"_Of course it would be Miroku. I will never live this down. I can almost he will ask for tips. The monk, what a show he puts on. He's never been with a woman." _He thought sadly and imagined thought of the most violent way to shut up the lecher. _"I will never, ever, EVER hear the end of this." _

InuYasha heard the initial gasp from the monk and then he could picture the grin on the monk's face in his head perfectly.

"_Swell"_

Miroku left quickly leaving the ever so slightly peeved half demon to wake his sleeping mate.

He caressed Kagome's face, brushing the hair out her lidded eyes as she lifted her head up, beginning to wake up she felt happiness bloom within her heart. She was InuYasha's mate and she knew she was complete.

She also remembered her transformation with the jewel to her knew half demon body. She had yet to try her powers but she knew she must be much stronger. She remembered the best night in her life.

"_My life has all fallen into place." _She thought _"Everything about last night was perfect and I mean EVERYTHING."_

Blushing at her own perverted thoughts, she looked to her mate as he was silently telling her to be silent and directing her to come out of the hut with him. She slowly stood up and reached for last nights clothes when Kagome felt a soft weight on her shoulders. InuYasha had placed his fire rat robe over her body and Kagome understood that she would show she was his by wearing his clothes.

"_She's mine to love, mine to protect."_

_Outside the hut………_

Miroku, Sango and Shippou all turned around and their mouths fell open as the couple came out of the hut. All eyes were on them as a thought went through InuYasha's head.

"_Let's impress them with a show"_

And in front of everyone InuYasha pulled her into a passionate kiss. When the broke apart, instead of content silence they were pounced on with questions.

Turning to Kagome, InuYasha said lowly_ "_This will be a long story to explain."

With love in her eyes she answered "But at least it has a happy ending."

**Bye all, and until the sequel comes up, I wont write anymore to this story. Please review for the last time. I'll miss you.**


End file.
